Cross Rumble
|image = File:CrossRumbleLogo.png |Row 1 title = Created by |Row 1 info = Jennifer Pertsch Tom McGillis IchokaSuzumi666 More |Row 2 title = Developed by |Row 2 info = IchokaSuzumi666 |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Comedy Drama Romance Slice of life |Row 4 title = Story by |Row 4 info = IchokaSuzumi666 |Row 5 title = Studios: |Row 5 info = Fresh TV Kyoto Animation Sunrise More |Row 6 title = Distributed by: |Row 6 info = Funimation Entertainment Sentai Filmworks }} is a series created by IchokaSuzumi666. It is a crossover of many series that the creator has an interest in. At times, it is rated TV-PG, TV-14, or TV-MA. An edited version of episode 16 was rated TV-Y7-FV. It is currently unclear exactly how many shows/books/games this will crossover with. Summary This is an alternate universe where The Ridonculous Race never happened. Total Drama has been cancelled, and the former contestants get to go home. Suddenly, characters from several different franchises mysteriously come raining down from the sky, but this is just the calm before the storm. Soon, every hotel in the world is full of characters, and no one knows what to do. Chris McLean solves the problem by starting a program where the remaining characters lives with someone around the world. In order to make things more "interesting", he also forces the former Total Drama contestants to film what's happening in their lives with these characters here. Things That This is Confirmed to be a Crossover with Anime *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar *Angel Beats! *Aria the Animation *Assassination Classroom *B Gata H Kei *Beelzebub *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *Chi's Sweet Home *Chibi Devi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Fate/Zero *Free! Iwatobi Swim Club *Grisaia no Kajitsu *Hetalia Axis Powers *High School DxD *Kotoura-san *Lucky Star *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Negima! Magister Negi Magi *Nichijou *Oreimo *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt *Powerpuff Girls Z *Rosario + Vampire *Sakura Trick *School Days *School Rumble *Squid Girl *The iDOLM@STER **Puchimas! Petit iDOLM@STER *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *The World God Only Knows *To Heart **To Heart 2 *To LOVE-Ru *Tokyo Mew Mew *YuruYuri Cartoons *Making Fiends *Phineas and Ferb *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents *The Powerpuff Girls *Total Drama series Novels Games *If My Heart Had Wings *Moe Cure Net *Pokemon *Yandere Simulator Other *Annoying Orange (web series) *Senpai Club (fanime from makebabi.es) Characters Cross Rumble/Characters B Gata H Kei *Yamada (Seiyuu: Yukari Tamura, Voice Actress: Brittney Karbowski) *Takashi Kosuda (Seiyuu: Atsushi Abe, Voice Actor: ???) Chi's Sweet Home *Chi (Seiyuu: Satomi Koorogi, Voice Actress: ???) *Youhei (Seiyuu: Etsuko Kozakura, Voice Actor: ???) *Mom (Seiyuu: Noriko Hidaka, Voice Actress: ???) *Dad (Seiyuu: Hidenobu Kiuchi, Voice Actor: ???) Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Lelouch Lamperouge/Lelouch vi Britannia (Seiyuu: Jun Fukuyama, Voice Actor: Johnny Yong Bosch) *C.C. (Seiyuu: Yukana, Voice Actress: Kate Higgins) *Suzaku Kururugi (Seiyuu: Takahiro Sakurai, Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal) *Nunnally Lamperouge (Seiyuu: Kaori Nazuka, Voice Actress: Rebecca Forstadt) *Sayoko Shinozaki (Seiyuu: Satomi Arai, Voice Actress: Kim Mai Guest) *Milly Ashford (Seiyuu: Sayaka Ohara, Voice Actress: Julie Ann Taylor) *Shirley Fenette (Seiyuu: Fumiko Orikasa, Voice Actress: Amy Kincaid) Grisaia no Kajitsu *Yuuji Kazami (Seiyuu: Takahiro Sakurai, Voice Actor: ???) *Yumiko Sakaki (Seiyuu: Ryouko Tanaka, Voice Actress: ???) *Amane Suou (Seiyuu: Hiroko Taguchi, Voice Actress: ???) *Michiru Matsushima (Seiyuu: Kaori Mizuhashi, Voice Actress: ???) *Makina Irisu (Seiyuu: Tomoe Tamiyasu, Voice Actress: ???) *Sachi Komine (Seiyuu: Ai Shimizu, Voice Actress: ???) Kotoura-san *Haruka Kotoura (Seiyuu: Hisako Kanemoto, Voice Actress: ???) *Yoshihisa Manabe (Seiyuu: Jun Fukushima, Voice Actor: ???) *Yuriko Mifune (Seiyuu: Kana Hanazawa, Voice Actress: ???) *Daichi Muroto (Seiyuu: Hiro Shimono, Voice Actor: ???) *Hiyori Moritani (Seiyuu: Yurika Kubo, Voice Actress: ???) Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Lucia Nanami (Seiyuu: Asumi Nakata, Voice Actress: Luci Christian) *Hanon Houshou (Seiyuu: Hitomi Terakado, Voice Actress: Brittney Karbowski) *Rina Toin (Seiyuu: Mayumi Asano, Voice Actress: Carli Mosier) *Kaito Doumoto (Seiyuu: Daisuke Kishio, Voice Actor: Blake Shepard) *Hippo (Seiyuu: Miyako Ito, Voice Actress: Tiffany Grant) *Nikora Nanami (Seiyuu: Eri Saito, Voice Actress: Monica Rial) *Coco (Seiyuu: Satomi Arai, Voice Actress: ???) *Noel (Seiyuu: Ryoko Nagata, Voice Actress: ???) *Karen (Seiyuu: Ema Kogure, Voice Actress: ???) *Seira (Seiyuu: Eri Kitamura, Voice Actress: ???) *Aqua Regina (Seiyuu: Kumi Yamakado, Voice Actress: ???) Nichijou *Yuuko Aioi (Seiyuu: Mariko Honda, Voice Actress: ???) *Mio Naganohara (Seiyuu: Mai Aizawa, Voice Actress: ???) *Mai Minakami (Seiyuu: Misuzu Togashi, Voice Actress: ???) *Hakase Shinonome (Seiyuu: Hiromi Konno, Voice Actress: ???) *Nano Shinonome (Seiyuu: Shizuka Furuya, Voice Actress: ???) *Sakamoto (Seiyuu: Minoru Shiraishi, Voice Actor: ???) Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt *Panty (Seiyuu: Arisa Ogasawara, Voice Actress: Jamie Marchi) *Stocking (Seiyuu: Mariya Ise, Voice Actress: Monica Rial) Powerpuff Girls/Powerpuff Girls Z *Blossom (Seiyuu: ???, Emiri Kato counterpart; Voice Actress: Cathy Cavadini, Nicole Bouma counterpart) *Bubbles (Seiyuu: ???, Nami Miyahara counterpart; Voice Actress: Tara Strong, Maryke Hendrikse counterpart) *Buttercup (Seiyuu: ???, Machiko Kawana counterpart; Voice Actress: E.G. Daily, Kelly Metzgr counterpart) School Days *Makoto Ito (Seiyuu: Daisuke Hirakawa, Voice Actor: ???) *Kotonoha Katsura (Seiyuu: Tae Okajima, Voice Actress: ???) *Sekai Saionji (Seiyuu: Shiho Kawaragi, Voice Actress: ???) School Rumble *Tenma Tsukamoto (Seiyuu: Ami Koshimizu, Voice Actress: Luci Christian) *Kenji Harima (Seiyuu: Hiroki Takahashi, Voice Actor: Brandon Potter) *Oji Karasuma (Seiyuu: Hiroki Konishi, Voice Actor: Eric Vale) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Kyon (Seiyuu: Tomokazu Sugita, Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman) *Haruhi Suzumiya (Seiyuu: Aya Hirano, Voice Actress: Wendee Lee) *Yuki Nagato (Seiyuu: Minori Chihara, Voice Actress: Michelle Ruff) *Mikuru Asahina (Seiyuu: Yuko Goto, Voice Actress: Stephanie Sheh) *Itsuki Koizumi (Seiyuu: Daisuke Ono, Voice Actor: Johnny Yong Bosch) *Tsuruya (Seiyuu: Yuki Matsuoka, Voice Actress: Kari Wahlgren) The World God Only Knows *Keima Katsuragi (Seiyuu: Hiro Shimono, Voice Actor: Chris Patton) *Elsie (Seiyuu: Kanae Ito, Voice Actress: Luci Christian) *Haqua (Seiyuu: Saori Hayami, Voice Actress: Jessica Calvello) *Chihiro Kosaka (Seiyuu: Kana Asumi, Voice Actress: Cynthia Martinez) *Ayumi Takahara (Seiyuu: Ayana Taketatsu, Voice Actress: Elizabeth Bunch) *Tenri Ayukawa (Seiyuu: Kaori Nazuka, Voice Actress: Juliet Simmons) *Yui Goidou (Seiyuu: Ayahi Takagaki, Voice Actress: Krystal LaPorte) *Tsukiyo Kujo (Seiyuu: Yuka Iguchi, Voice Actress: Caitlynn French) *Kanon Nakagawa (Seiyuu: Nao Touyama, Voice Actress: Brittney Karbowski) *Shiori Shiomiya (Seiyuu: Kana Hanazawa, Voice Actress: Hilary Haag) To Heart/To Heart 2 *Hiroyuki Fujita (Seiyuu: Kazuya Ichijo, Voice Actor: Rich McNanna) *Akari Kamigashi (Seiyuu: Ayako Kawasumi, Voice Actress: Angora Deb) *Shiho Nagaoka (Seiyuu: Chieko Higuchi, Voice Actress: Jessica Calvello) *Masashi Sato (Seiyuu: Soichiro Hoshi, Voice Actor: Wayne Grayson) *HMX-12 Multi (Seiyuu: Yui Horie, Voice Actress: Lenore Lenore) *HMX-13 Serio (Seiyuu: Michiko Neya, Voice Actress: ???) *Takaaki Kouno (Seiyuu: Yuki Kaji, Voice Actor: ???) *Konomi Yuzuhara (Seiyuu: Yurika Ochiai, Voice Actress: ???) *Tamaki Kousaka (Seiyuu: Shizuka Ito, Voice Actress: ???) *Yuuji Kousaka (Seiyuu: Kousuke Toriumi, Voice Actor: ???) *HMX-17a Ilfa (Seiyuu: Emiko Hagiwara, Voice Actress: ???) *Harumi Kouno/HMX-17b Milfa (Seiyuu: Kotomi Yamakawa, Voice Actress: ???) *HMX-17c Silfa (Seiyuu: Harumi Sakurai, Voice Actress: ???) Total Drama *Chris McLean (Seiyuu: Keiji Fujiwara, Voice Actor: Christian Potenza) *Chef Hatchett (Seiyuu: Kenta Miyake, Voice Actor: Cle Bennett) *Duncan (Seiyuu: Noriaki Sugiyama, Voice Actor: Drew Nelson) *Courtney (Seiyuu: Yui Horie, Voice Actress: Emilie Claire-Barlow) *Gwen (Seiyuu: Saeko Chiba, Voice Actress: Megan Fahlenbock) *Trent (Seiyuu: Koki Uchiyama, Voice Actor: Scott McCord) *Owen (Seiyuu: Toshihiko Seki, Voice Actor: Scott McCord) *Izzy (Seiyuu: Chiwa Saito, Voice Actress: Katie Crown) *Tyler (Seiyuu: Tomokazu Seki, Voice Actor: Peter Oldring) *Lindsay (Seiyuu: Satomi Akesaka, Voice Actress: Stephanie Anne Mills) *Ezekiel (Seiyuu: Tomokazu Seki, Voice Actor: Peter Oldring) *Cody (Seiyuu: Miyu Irino, Voice Actor: Peter Oldring) *Sierra (Seiyuu: Ami Koshimizu, Voice Actress: Annick Obonsawin) *Katie (Seiyuu: Ai Nonaka, Voice Actress: Stephanie Anne Mills) *Sadie (Seiyuu: Kana Asumi, Voice Actress: Lauren Lipson) *Justin (Seiyuu: Daisuke Kishio, Voice Actor: Adam Reid) *Noah (Seiyuu: Shotaro Morikubo, Voice Actor: Carter Hayden) *Eva (Seiyuu: Arisa Ogasawara, Voice Actress: Julia Chantrey) *Heather (Seiyuu: Junko Minagawa, Voice Actress: Rachel Wilson) *Alejandro (Seiyuu: Yuji Ueda, Voice Actor: Marco Grazzini) *Geoff (Seiyuu: Tetsuya Kakihara , Voice Actor: Dan Petronijevic) *DJ (Seiyuu: Kenji Nomura, Voice Actor: Cle Bennett) *Beth (Seiyuu: Rie Kugimiya, Voice Actress: Sarah Gadon) *Harold (Seiyuu: Kenichi Suzumura, Voice Actor: Brian Froud) *LeShawna (Seiyuu: Yuu Kobayashi, Voice Actress: Novie Edwards) *Bridgette (Seiyuu: Aya Hirano, Voice Actress: Kristin Fairlie) *Blaineley (Seiyuu: Miina Tominaga, Voice Actress: Carla Collins) OCs *Pamela Tanukichi (Seiyuu: Aki Toyosaki, Voice Actress: Cynthia Martinez) *Dennis Chrono (Seiyuu: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, Voice Actor: Scott McCord) Episodes Cross Rumble/Episodes A total of 104 episodes (4 seasons, with 26 episodes for each season) were planned, but due to production setbacks, the series was cut down to two seasons. The first season aired in Japan from October 5, 2015 to March 28, 2016 and the USA from April 5, 2016 to September 27, 2016. After many delays, the second season started airing in both Japan and the USA on December 31, 2018. Each episode will air on Mondays through Fridays in the USA and on a weekly basis in Japan. The series will end on February 1st, 2019 in the USA and June 24th, 2019 in Japan. Opening and Endings File:Code Geass. Opening 1. Version 2. HD . 1080p.|Opening 1 (episodes 1-26) - Colors by FLOW (Code Geass) File:Code Geass R2 Opening 2 HD sub español|Ending 1 (episodes 1-26) - World End by FLOW (Code Geass R2) File:If My Heart Had Wings Ending English Lyrics 1080p HD|Opening 2 (episodes 27-39) - Perfect Sky by Haruka Shomitsuki (If My Heart Had Wings) File:Anime Grisaia no Kajitsu – Episode 12 ED|Ending 2 (episodes 27-52) - Rainy veil by Nagi Yanagi (Grisaia no Kajitsu) File:G Senjou no Maou OP High-quality|Opening 3 (episodes 40-52) - Answer by Katakiri Rekka (G-senjou no Maou) Category:IchokaSuzumi666's Series Category:Crossover series Category:Anime Series